The present invention relates to bicycle carrier bags and, more particularly, to bags adapted to be mounted on the handlebars of a bicycle or similar vehicle.
It is often desirable to equip a bicycle with a storage bag or compartment to hold tools, rain gear, refreshments and the like. In order not to add significantly to the weight of a bicycle, many bags are made of a lightweight fabric material. Such bags typically are mounted on the handlebars of a bicycle, since this location is easily accessible to a rider while seated on the bicycle and does not obstruct a rider's legs while pedaling the bicycle.
An example of such a flexible, fabric carrier bag is disclosed in Hine, Jr., et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,086. That patent discloses a carrier bag which is supported on a bent wire frame and includes a loop shaped to fit about the stem and crossbar of maes bend handlebars. The bag includes straps which depend downwardly and terminate in hooks adapted to engage the fender strut holes located at the bottom of the front fork.
One disadvantage with such a carrier bag is that, while rather easy to attach to a bicycle, it is also easily removed, a feature which would encourage the casual theft of the carrier bag. Another disadvantage with that type of bag structure is that it is not readily adaptable to different styles of bicycle handlebars, such as, for example, BMX-style handlebars which include a crossbar extending between a pair of upright members for added rigidity.
Accordingly, there is a need for a bicycle bag made of a flexible fabric material which can be mounted on the handlebars of a bicycle in a manner which is a deterrent to the casual theft of the bag. Furthermore, there is a need for a handlebar bag which can be mounted on BMX-style handlebars.